criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Rathbone
|birthplace = Singapore |family = Sheila Hafsadi |yearsactive = }} Jackson Rathbone is an actor and singer. He is perhaps best known for his role as Jasper Hale in the film adaptation of Stephenie Meyer's novel Twilight. Background Rathbone was born in Singapore and has lived in places ranging from Indonesia to Midland, Texas. He started out in local theatre in Midland, Texas with the youth actors program The Pickwick Players, initially doing musical theater. For his junior and senior years of high school, Rathbone attended the Interlochen Arts Academy, a private school for the arts in Michigan, where he majored in acting. After graduation, he had planned to go to the Royal Scottish Academy, but went instead to Los Angeles to experiment with the big screen. After being in Los Angeles for a short time, Rathbone was cast in Disney 411, where he interviewed up-and-coming personalities like Hilary Duff and the sister duo Aly & AJ. He has also had guest roles on The O.C. and Close to Home. His movie roles include work in Molding Clay, Pray for Morning, and Travis and Henry. In 2008, he played Jasper Hale in the movie Twilight, based on the best-selling novel by Stephenie Meyer. Rathbone will be playing the role of Sokka in The Last Airbender, a 2010 film based on the animated series. On Criminal Minds Rathbone played DID-suffering serial killer Adam Jackson in the Season Four episode "Conflicted". Filmography *Samson (2018) - Rallah *Until We Meet Again (2017) - Eddie Conway *The Last Ship - 8 episodes (2017) - Giorgio Vellek *Heart, Baby (2017) - Doc *Justice (2017) - Thomas McCord *Horseshoe Theory (2017) - Bobbo *Tokal (2016) - Kyle *100 Monkeys: The Fair (2016) - Musician *Finding Carter - 15 episodes (2015) - Jared Peters *Pali Road (2015) - Neil Lang *Couch Surfing USA (2015) - Jeremiah Bell *City of Dead Men (2014) - Jacob *Live at the Foxes Den (2013) - Bobby Kelly *Aim High - 16 episodes (2011-2013) - Nick Green *NTSF:SD:SUV (2013) - Jesse James *The Magic Bracelet (2013) - Geoff *White Collar (2013) - Nate Osbourne *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012) - Jasper Hale *Cowgirls 'n Angels (2012) - Justin *Zombie Hamlet (2012) - Shakespeare Purist (uncredited) *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (2011) - Jasper Hale *100 Monkeys: Modern Times (2011) - Red *Young Again (2010) - Adult Ethan *No Ordinary Family (2010) - Trent Stafford *Girlfriend (2010) - Russ *The Last Airbender (2010) - Sokka *The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) - Jasper Hale *The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) - Jasper Hale *Hurt (2009) - Conrad Coltrane *Dread (2009) - Stephen Grace *S. Darko (2009) - Jeremy *Criminal Minds - "Conflicted" (2009) TV episode - Adam Jackson *Twilight (2008) - Jasper Hale *The Cleaner (2008) - Joey *Senior Skip Day (2008) - Snippy *Big Stan (2007) - Robbie *The War at Home - 2 episodes (2007) - Dylan *The Valley of Light (2007) - Travis *Pray for Morning (2006) - Connor *Beautiful People - 16 episodes (2005-2006) - Nicholas Fiske *The O.C. - 2 episodes (2006) - Justin *River's End (2005) - Jimmy *Close to Home (2005) - Scott Fields 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People